Angel's Redemption
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Yuyiko has left for Suna and lives an new life. Affairs begin and tensions rise as one woman fights for a Uchiha's affection while another basks in it. Will all of this put Yuyiko in more danger? Or is there something more destuctive underneath? SasuxFFC
1. Lifeline

_**Chapter one: Lifeline**

* * *

_

_**This is the sequel to Tainted Angel. You have to read that story in order to understand this story. Yuyiko is now in Suna, where more of the story unfolds and - well, read for yourself.**_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Never had been, never will be.**

* * *

**Warning: A teaspoon of lime**

* * *

Yuyiko sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It had been a long day and she was more than tired.

"Another day's work."

"You're getting really good at this Koyuki. Do you really think that you should be working in your condition though?"

Yuyiko smiled. It had been four months since she left Konoha. As soon as she got to Suna, she had to cast away her name and assume a new identity. She had no past as Koyuki, but had the ever-searing memories as she ever had as Yuyiko.

"I'll be fine. I haven't even reached my second trimester yet."

Yuyiko smoothed a hand over her swollen middle. She was five months pregnant and in no hurry to give birth. Somehow, she couldn't formulate the very idea of having his child,

although the reality of it is as solid as the ground under her feet.

"Well, as long as you're sure. You've done more than your share of work here anyhow.

Why don't you go on home and take it easy? I'll see you next week."

"There you go giving me days off again."

"Just take it and run girl!" There was a warm smile on the old man's face.

"Lord Gaara put you up to this."

"No, we made it up together. Now go on home child, and you take care of that baby."

Yuyiko nodded and left.

She worked at a small convience store in the center of Suna. Though all her expenses are paid, she wanted to earn something, so she started working. Gaara didn't approve of her overworking, so he made sure to give her more than enough off days and extended lunch breaks. Yuyiko would confront him, but he would play innocent and deny it. If it weren't for the smirks he'd give her, she's half-way believe him.

She made her way to the apartment complex she was staying in and set about washing some laundry.

"Sasuke..."

Yuyiko stiffened, but made no move to turn. She couldn't look at him, she didn't have the courage.

"Yuyiko...I heard about the baby."

Her hands flew instantly to her middle. "...and?..."

Her tone was a little more than frosty, and Sasuke could sense it.

"I wanted to tell you how much I want to support you. I never meant to hurt you."

"...but you did..."

"I-I love you. You were the first person I ever came to love, I can't lose you now."

Yuyiko was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yuyiko...I love you. I married Sakura so that I wouldn't hurt her. Please say that you forgive me."

She still couldn't speak. She couldn't get her body to completely function correctly.

"So you're gonna use me as a whore too?"

"What?"

Yuyiko spun around and marched up to him.

"Am I to be used when you're not bedding your wife?!"

Before Sasuke could speak, Yuyiko slapped him across his face, leaving an angry red mark.

"Am I to be an adulteress?! Am I not good enough?! Am?!"

Sasuke touched his cheek, a heated glare to his eyes.

Yuyiko pressed on. "AM I?!?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Sasuke swiftly grabbed her wrists and forced her to the wall.

"YOU HAVE MY HEART YUYIKO! YOU ALWAYS WILL HAVE IT! YOU ARE MY LOVER! WHETHER YOU WANT TO BE OR NOT!"

With that, he kissed her fiercely, forcing her to surrender to his urgency. When he released her, he gently caressed her face.

"I followed you when you first came her, though I couldn't get close to you. You were suffering when you left, so I wanted you to get better before I told you. Since then, I've been coming up here everyday to see how you were. Will you let me enter your world?

Yuyiko snuggled closer to him. He made love to her, something no man has ever done.

She felt complete and happy for the first time in many years.

"Sasuke, you have to go back to your wife."

Sasuke smiled and rubbed her back. "Wife?...oh, right..."

He got up to go take a shower, then put his hastily discarded clothing back on.

"I'll see you again tomorrow."

He looked into Yuyiko's dark eyes; they were clouded with concern.

"This will hurt Sakura deeply."

He sighed, then went over and kissed her forehead. "I know, I'll find a way, somehow."

"You're doing well. Better than I expected from a common whore."

Yuyiko's eyes immediately flew open. She knew that voice. She knew that voice all too well.

"My first child. A new body to possess."

Yuyiko sat up and faced him.

"You're so cruel Orochimaru. To do that to your own child..."

He advanced toward her, a sinister grin on his face.

"Yes, my child. You had no right to run away, you belong to me. Your body and mind belong to me!"

He grabbed her and dragged her out of bed. She screamed and struggled against him with all of her might.

Laughing, he dragged her to the balcony and hung her over the edge by her neck. Night had fallen and he probably killed the guards, so noone would save her.

"Do it..."

Orochimaru looked into her eyes and saw defiance and life, something that startled him. Only one other person looked at him with such defiance. The likeness was so frightening, he nearly dropped her.

"Oh no my dear, I plan to keep you around for a while. You will mother my children and supply fresh bodies for me. My own personal whore."

_Her vitals are unstable..._

_There's too much blood..._

_Contractions are getting closer together..._

_Oh God, she's flat-lining..._

* * *

**What happened to Yuyiko? What can Sasuke do at this point? What's going to happen to the baby?**

This is the beginning of _**Angel's Redemption**_. I hoped you like it. To here more, please read and review. I'd really apprieciate it.


	2. Secret

_**Chapter Two: Secret**

* * *

_

_**Things start to go a little up hill from here. We last left where Orochimaru confronted Yuyiko. How has this affected Sasuke? How has this affected everyone?**_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Would this be a fan-fic if I did?**

* * *

**Special Thanks to dangerDOOM for keeping me going with my first _Angel's Redemption_ review!**

* * *

Sasuke walked into their home, the Uchiha residence. Sakura was busy preparing dinner and beamed at her husband whenever she could. Sasuke wondered how long she was doing that. When did she turn from a great kunoichi to a Barbie-doll house wife?

"It's all worth while Sakura. I don't mind it one bit." Sasuke smiled wickedly to himself.

If it were up to him, he would've stayed a whole week.

"So, I was thinking, how would you like it if I'd accompany you on these missions? Wouldn't that be-"

"No."

"Huh?" She turned to him. "What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. I had forgotten to do something coming back home. It was on my mind, and then I forgot it."

"Oh, okay. It's just that we're newlyweds and we haven't ...um, lately..."

Sasuke knew where this was going. He was so fixated on Yuyiko, he'd forgotten all about that.

"Oh, well-"

"Why don't we do a mission together? We can do the one in Suna! That one is high profile and we'd get to show off our status to Gaara! And we'd be guarding someone so I'd get to be with you around the clock!"

Sasuke's heart skips multiple beats. He wasn't expecting that. He just started this and the rules have changed. He knew Sakura's mind was set, so he couldn't change that. But no matter. Noone could take his angel from him. His _tainted angel_.

"Are you sure about this?!"

Tsunade looked over the paperwork sent in from Suna.

"Positive and the girl's condition is getting no better. She's in the ICU as we speak. Apparently, she was confronted by Orochimaru."

"Dammit! Well, I don't know where to go from this point other than to send my best shinobi down there to protect her. I can try to scare up Jiraiya and cover a few more bases, but that's the best I can do."

"Who will be the first shinobi to go? Because of this, Orochimaru will be even more compelled to find her."

"It's like the old Squad 7 days." said Kakashi as he lay in the back of an army jeep. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat across from him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto glared at him in return. He hadn't seen him since the wedding and could tell that things between them had not changed, and that it would be an ice age in hell before he'd ever consider him a friend again.

Sakura looked from her husband's distressed face to Naruto's angered one. Those were the same looks they gave eachother before Naruto left the wedding.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what's going on?"

Naruto scoffed and leaned back. He wore black pants, a black turtleneck shirt, and timberlands. His, once out-of-control blonde hair, now swept against his shoulders and framed his face perfectly. He was no longer the vibrant youth of his time. He was now serious and stoic.

"Ask your husband."

"Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked at the scene unfurling before him. There was something hidden here, and if he learned anything from his Make-Out Paradise books, he knew it had something to do with lies and sex. It always did.

"We're here."

Everyone got out of the back, forgetting the question when Gaara walked up to them, a grim expression on his face.

"By the looks of your faces, I see you haven't heard of your mission."

"We were sent to guard someone, how serious could this be?" asked Sakura

Gaara's hung his head a bit.

"Yuyiko was confronted by Orochimaru and went into premature labor. Her stage is critical and - Sasuke!"

Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke was heading to the hospital.

* * *

Well, that doesn't answer the question as to what happened to Yuyiko. If you really want to find out, review and be honest about it. I promise you the next chapter will have **some** results. 


	3. Red

_**Chapter Three: Red**

* * *

_

_**Tension's is so thick here, you can choke on it. I hope you're up for suprises, because this is the chapter to shock you.**_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Hello, fanfic?**

* * *

**Warning: Violence**

* * *

Sasuke ran so fast, colors blended into eachother until he traveled in nothing but darkness. Why had noone told him?! What the hell was going on?! Would she lose the baby?! Would that be a good thing?!

He made it inside the building and went unnoticed because of his speed to Yuyiko's room. The trail of doctors leaving in and out of her room gave him a clue as to which room she was in.

_More blood..._

_We need more blood thinners, there's clotting..._

_Is the baby crowning?..._

_Her heart-rate is off the charts..._

_Her airway is being consticted..._

_Hey, can we get some more hands in here?!..._

Sasuke looked at Yuyiko and nearly threw up. Her body looked weak and frail despite being six months pregnant and had an assortment of tubes running through her. An oxygen mask covered her face and two IV's were stuck into her. She looked so weak and vacant, as if her soul had already left her body.

"Yuyiko..."

As if she heard him, she turned to him.

Her eyes appeared faded and drained of life.

"Sa...sasuke..."

Before he could respond, a sharp blow between his right shouder and neck broutght him into unwelcomed darkness.

"_Big brother! Big brother! I got the highest score on my exam_!"

"_That's great Yuyi-chi!_"

"_Oh, I'd knew you'd think so!_"

"_I_ _love you Yuyi-Chi!_"

"_I love you big brother!_"

Sasuke immediately stirred and was confronted by his teammates and the Kazekage.

"What the hell was that for Naruto!?!"

Naruto narrowed his now icy blue eyes.

He needed no more explaination.

"Yuyiko's condition has improved, I think it's because she saw you Sasuke."

"Why would that be?" Sakura's tone showed her hurt and immediate anger.

"Well, we were in Sound together. I watched over her." Sasuke veiled his true feelings with his past-life Sasuke iciness.

"Really? How admirable for a stuck-up, icy bastard." said Naruto as he casually leaned agaisnt the wall.

"Go to hell."

"You first Uchiha."

"Guys, guys! That's enough!" said Kakashi

"Please! Tell me what's going on? What happened to you Naruto? And why do you hate eachother?"

Both men turned away from eachother and went their seperate ways. Sakura sighed in anger.

"Why won't anyone take me seriously?!"

"Are you sure you want to know Sakura?" asked Gaara

She looked to him. His face was contorted with sorrow and remorse.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He was going to respond, but then stopped himself.

"Nothing."

Yuyiko tossed and turned in her bed. Memories plagued her mind and fears tortured her more than ever.

"Weak little bitch."

Someone tossed her out of her bed.

Yuyiko tried to scramble out of his range, but he caught her by the scruff of her neck.

"You carrying my child! Have you any idea what you've done?!?"

"YOU CAUSED IT!! AAAAAGH!"

He threw her into the wall.

"Don't back-sass me you little whore."

Yuyiko breathed hard. She'd never seen him this angry, and she had seen his anger first-hand.

"_I didn't ask for this you __**sick**__ bastard!_"

Before another blow was struck, someone pulled her out of the way.

DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ TOUCH HER!!!!"

"SASUKE! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuyiko looked down. She was bleeding badly and rapildy. Sasuke saw the blood, then turned to Orochimaru. His eyes were a dangerous red. The sharingan was activated.

He charged Orochimaru with the Sharingan, muderous intent radiating off of him.

As the scene unfurled, Yuyiko could tell he wasn't going to win. When Orochimaru pinned him down, ready to deal him a deathblow, Yuyiko let out a scream. A scream of fear, panic, pain, and rage. A sudden wave of strong chakra blew away from her, suprizing the men.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and some other Jonin entered, just as shocked.

"_**No!**_"

Her body glowed white, only her eyes were different. They were red. They were sharingan.

* * *

**_Wasn't expecting that, were you? Eagar to know what happens next? Please review and it will be up ASAHP. I promise you the next chapter will not dissapoint. It only goes uphill from here!_**


	4. Shockwave

_**Chapter Four: Shockwave**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

**I hope that my last chap wasn't too much.**

* * *

She felt the heat rise all around her.

The flames grew stronger still.

She couldn't breathe.

* * *

_Congrats my dear, you carry my child... _

She tried to cry out, but the darkness consumed her pleas.

_You are my sacrificial maiden..._

She tossed and shrieked violently, but she couldn't escape.

_For you may not live when you give birth..._

She started shaking uncontrollably, not able to control herself.

* * *

"Yuyiko...Yuyiko..." 

She forced open her eyes to a distressed Sasuke.

He was heavily bandaged around his chest and head.

"Sa...Sasuke, what happened to you?"

Sasuke shook, and then turned away.

Yuyiko was about to ask what was wrong, until she felt that she couldn't move her arms. She turned her sight to a faraway mirror and screamed with all of her might.

She was inside a coffin-like respirator with an oxygen mask over her mouth and three-times the IVs in her arms. Her arms and legs were bound and her body was fully bandaged with only a dainty hospital gown to cover them. Four IVs of blood were also stuck into her along with an assortment of other tubes.

"Yuyiko, please..."

"_What happened to me?!?! What sin have I committed to have this happen to me?!?!? Please tell me!!!"_

Sasuke watched as hospital staff tried to comfort her, but to no avail. He was finally ushered out of the room just as her heart rate shot up.

The sounds of her gagging and struggling for breath made him want to throw up from grief.

"Her prognosis is grim. In her fragile state, she may not last the entire pregnancy. The best choices are abortion or an induced coma. We can prep her for delivery right-"

"The shock of delivering a dead child might kill her as well." said Sasuke

"We can do Cesarean."

"What about those wounds she got battling Orochimaru? You can't just reopen those without consequences. They may not close again." said Sakura

The physician grew quiet.

"Well, she could go through with the pregnancy, but there are serious risks."

Naruto looked into the small window of the door. They had succeeded in calming the girl down, but had resorted to changing the atmosphere in her chamber.

"I will help monitor her. Part of the reason she's in here is because of stress. She possessed the sharingan. Cross reference anyone that might be her family. She needs them now more than ever."

"Perhaps we should start with this young man?" suggested the physician.

"No! She can't be related to me!"

Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes. Even Kakashi spared a surprised glance. Sakura looked at him with suspicion, bewilderment, and hurt.

"What I mean is that I only had a brother. She's six years younger than me."

"That is a logical point. I'll speak the staff and get right on this."

When the physician left, everyone turned to the Uchiha once more. Sasuke was uncomfortable in this situation.

"I'll cover the door. Sakura, you and Naruto monitor from the inside. Kakashi, you watch from the outside."

With that, he left in a whirlwind of leaves. Something he hadn't done in years.

* * *

"Well, that just blew everything to hell!" 

Tsunade slammed her fist onto her desk and ran a quick hand through her hair.

A knock came to her door.

"If this has nothing to do with a fifthteen-year-old girl, then go away!"

"A-actually, this does. And it's very important."

The man came in tentavly and handed her a manila folder.

Tsunade ripped open the folder and read the papers in lightning speed.

Her face went white and her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What happens next? Will you find out what she saw? Find out.**


	5. Sunset

**Chapter Five: Sunset**

* * *

**This is nearing the last few chapters of this series. Look out for_ Angel's Rising,_ the next installment in this series.**_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Check my last chapters**

* * *

Two months went by and Yuyiko's health changed for the better. 

She was eating more and even walking. Everyone was happy for her, but noone was happier than Sasuke.

Between them, Sasuke was the one that made her gain the will to fight again.

Any moment that he could spare, it went to Yuyiko. He gave her all the things she longed for. And in turn, so did she.

Sakura was happy for her, but she couldn't help but feel down. Everytime she wanted to get closer, he'd get this uncomfortable look on his face. Even when they were in the same bed, they couldn't be even further apart. She felt like crying. She felt like destroying things. She felt as if she had no choice in losing his heart.

* * *

"What happened to us?"

Sakura looked at him sadly. They were getting ready for bed and Sasuke was stone quiet.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"I'm just doing my job-"

"Don't give me that bull!"

"Sakura..."

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You know who she is."

"Sakura, don't do this."

"And why not?!"  
"I'm here to protect her just as you are."

"You two seem awfully close."

"We shared the same experience in Sound."

"How come you won't let me touch you then?"

Sasuke was stumped for a second.

"Because I get tired and sometimes I get sore."

"You liar."

"Sakura."

"Do you even love me Sasuke? Did I give you everything to have you throw it back into my face?"

* * *

Yuyiko was walking down the street in her black nightgown. She needed air from her ever-present nightmares. 

She rubbed her aching back. She was seven months along and finding it a real challenge to around.

_Sasuke helped me. He loves me even though I carry the child of Satan himself._

"You're out of the hospital, that's a relief."

"Go to hell Kabuto."

"Well, that's rude."

"And so is rape, but let's not get into that. Stay the hell away from me."

"And what if I don't? You carry m'lord's baby."

"And what, he owns me? You and the rest of Sound can shove it."

"Don't try to escape your destiny. You belong to us, now and forever."

* * *

_Sister and brother forever..._

_Forever..._

_I love you sis..._

* * *

A face came to her mind. A face so vivid and familiar, she thought she was going to faint.

* * *

_You are important to this family..._

_You are important to me..._

* * *

"No..." 

Kabuto looked closer at her. She was shaking and jerking.

She was going into shock.

That couldn't happen.

He jumped from his hiding place and went to attend to her.

A kunai whizzed by his head, grazing him.

"Back away from her you bastard."

Naruto went to Yuyiko and examined her. She was in a state of severe shock and couldn't stop shaking.

"You dumbass! I have to do something before she-"

Yuyiko's earsplitting screams pierced the air, waking up half of the street.

"My...my water broke."

"Oh hell..."

Naruto looked down at the substance staining his pants.

It was tainted with blood.

A lot of blood.

* * *

"You bastard!" 

Sakura threw anything that she could get her hands on. She hated this man that she called husband. She hated this train wreck they called marriage. She hated this love she felt for him even after all of this.

"Sakura-"

"Uchihas! We need you down in the infirmary! It's the girl; she went into premature labor and is in critical condition!"

* * *

**Yet another devious cliffhanger. Want to know what happens next? Put in your two cents, opinions, and even ideas and the next installment will come sooner. Until then, see you later.**


	6. Death

**_Chapter Six: Death_**

* * *

**_This is where things go a little darker._**

* * *

She was rolling on a stretcher, that much she knew, but she couldn't feel her body.

She tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

* * *

_"What will happen to this baby?"_

_She was in the presence of Orochimaru._

_She wore a black cloak, the symbol of one chosen._

_"I will raise it to its fullest potential before haboring its body as my own."_

_"This is your child."_

* * *

The scenery blended together until she couldn't distinguish walls from people. Voices called her name, but she couldn't answer. The screams and moans of another drowned her out. She could only hope that that voice was not her own.

* * *

Sasuke barreled through the double doors, not caring what happened in his wake. As long as they cleared his way sooner. 

"Where is she?!"

Naruto was outside her door wearing a nursing scrubs under a paper gown. Only his eyes could be seen under the arrray of other garmets he wore. They were not welcoming.

"Dammit Naruto, I don't have the time!"

* * *

_"The contractions are coming five seconds apart."_

_"Pressure's dropping!"_

_"There's too much blood."_

_"Her breathing's slowing down way too fast."_

I can't breath...

_"Clear!"_

I can't see...

_"Clear!"_

Am I dying?

_"Clear! We're losing her..."_

Will I ever...

_"Beep...beep...beeep..."_

_"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..."_

_Time of death, 12:00 midnight_

_It's a boy..._

_It's a thing..._

_It's eyes are red..._

_It's covered in blood..._

_It took the life of poor girl..._

* * *

**Should Yuyiko live? You tell me. I already know my personal answer; I want to know yours.**


	7. Rebirth

**_Chapter Seven: Rebirth_**

* * *

A doctor ran out of the room, obviously disgusted. Sasuke and Naruto rushed over to the man and asked for Yuyiko's condition. At first, the doctor couldn't speak. Until Sasuke threatened to beat him to a pulp, he complied.

"That….that child….."

"She had the baby?! It's to soon!" exclaimed Sasuke

"That is no child!" the doctor exclaimed "That is a monster!" He backed up into the wall. "That poor girl……..to give her life for this….."

"Give her life? You mean……" Sasuke's face palened

Naruto frowned in a sorrow, then looked to the powerful presence that neared them.

"How is she?"

"Lady Tsunade….." Naruto began, but was interrupted by another doctor.

This doctor carried a bundle in her arms. The energy from this bundle was so strong, it alarmed everyone in the hallway.

"The child?"

"If you can call it that, yes." answered the woman.

Tsunade took the covered bundle and uncovered it so that she could see it. She shivered, literally frozen at the sight.

"The hell……."

"What happened to Yuyiko?!" asked Sasuke

"Sir, calm down-"

"I need to know what happened to her!"

"She's dead." whispered the woman, backing away from the unstable Uchiha. "She died at the same time she gave birth to it."

Naruto bit his lip, then went over to Tsunade to see child for himself. He immediately jumped back at what he saw.

"What the hell?!?"

"A manifestation of evil and the theft of innocence. This child has no soul or a heart. This child is a monster."

The child seemed to glare at her as it waved its hands.

The tiny hands were clawed.

Sasuke, already distressed, decided to also look at this child.

The sight made him want to throw up.

"That thing was growing inside her?!?!"

The child screeched at him, baring sharp fangs.

"What the hell do you do with that?!"

"……….We don't know. Even though it's anything but innocent, can we take the life of this child?" asked the woman doctor.

Before anyone could respond, the child began to seize, thrashing its head around wildly and frothing at the mouth.

At the same time, the heart monitor in Yuyiko's room started to beep rapidly.

"The girl's coming back! Come back in, we have to help her!" cried a nurse.

The doctors quickly sprung to action and charged into the room. Tsunade joined them, carrying the demon child.

Sasuke slumped to the ground, in shock and disgust. Naruto looked at him, then turned his gaze towards the door.

"If she lives, the baby will die. It was complications that killed her and the will to live that will ultimately kill him."

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't have the strength to.

* * *

Sakura walked toward them, fury and remorse shown on her face. When she saw Sasuke and Naruto by the emergency room, her heart dropped into her stomach. Whetever they were thinking about couldn't be good.

"Mrs. Uchiha, a word with you and your husband?"

Sakura turned to a Suna official.

"O-on what grounds?"

"Something your husband must know."

She nodded reluctantly and led him toward the two other shinobi.

"Mr. Uchiha, something has come to our attention that we think you should know."

No answer.

"It involves you and Ms. Yuyiko."

His head immediately shot up.

* * *

_Clear!_

I must come back.

_Clear!_

If not for me, for this child.

_Clear!_

To kill this demon that lived inside my body.

* * *

"It turns out that Ms. Yuyiko is none other than the lost Ayame Yuyiko Uchiha."

* * *

**Shocker wasn't it? Have some input? Please send a review, because the shock doesn't end there.**


	8. Broken Away

**_Chapter Eight: Broken Away_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh**

* * *

**Warning: Violence/Crude Language**

* * *

Naruto shivered, disgusted. Sakura looked as if she were having a heart attack. 

"You……..you bastard! Sleeping with your own sister?!?!" attacked Naruto

Sasuke was silent. The sheer impact of this news was too much for him to bear.

"You ASS! So that's why you wouldn't come clean! You're a sick pervert fucking your sister!"

"I didn't know………"

"SHUT UP! That's it! I'm leaving you. Jeez! It hasn't even been a fucking year!"

"You were what?!" Naruto glared at him so fiercely, the once mighty Uchiha flinched.

"I mean, I was willing to give you some doubt, but come on! That's practically rape!"

"I did not rape her!"

"She was an underaged minor living in a hellhole that you just had to take advantage of!"

"We knew each other-"

"SHE WAS SIX WHEN YOU LAST SAW HER!!! THE HELL DOES A TWELVE YEAR OLD WANT WITH A SIX YEAR OLD!?!?!?!"

By then, they caught the attention of everyone within a forty foot radius.

Including Yuyiko.

* * *

It had been two weeks since then. 

Sakura and Naruto were giving Sasuke hell and she was recuperating with all the assistance of the entire hospital.

Even with al of this support and care, she felt as if her entire existence were nothing. She felt dirty and shattered.

Naruto tried to quell her grief and even Sakura tried to calm the fragile girl down.

" It's not your fault Ayame." said Naruto

They had taken to calling her Ayame, deeming her previous name apart of her past. She had no qualms about it.

"Yes it is. I ruined Sakura's marriage and slept with my brother no less. And I'm a Uchiha."

"How does that fit into the equation?" asked Tsunade as she walked in.

"Uchihas are now famous for being assholes that really don't care much for others. I don't want to be this way. I care about others, I do. I thought I knew love and kindness. I guess I was just fooling myself."

"I guess you were." Sasuke walked in.

Yuyiko felt a sudden chill envelope the room. Sakura and Naruto went on the defensive. Ready to attack if need be. He disregarded them with an icy glare, then made his way to her bedside.

"May I have some time to speak with her alone?"

"Hell no." said Naruto with malice.

"Fine then." Sasuke blasted them out with a scalding hot stream of chakra.

Yuyiko gasped and immediately sprung to her feet. She was forcefully pushed to the floor.

"You deceiving bitch."

"Me?!?!"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? Yes you."

Yuyiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Only days ago was he was kind and caring. Now he looked down on her in disgust.

"You deceived me! Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were an Uchiha?!"

"I barely knew how old I was dumbass! How was I supposed to know?!"

He tossed the bed over in a fit of rage and pulled her closer by her ankles.

"Bitch, who are you calling dumbass? You're the one who got yourself knocked up by Snake Lord."

"Get out! I know you're mad and everything, but that gives you no damn right to blow up at me! Have a nice life Uchiha, because as far as I'm concerned, I have no family if this is all that's left."

"Who says I would claim you whore?!?!"

"So the twenty-one year old man who cheated on his wife with a sixteen year old is going to preach about being a whore? Do me a favor and shove it, because you're a damn hypocrite and a lousy husband."

Just as he was about to strike her, Naruto grabbed he from behind and punched him square in the chest.

Sasuke, enraged as it is, grabbed a scalpel from the floor outside and stabbed Naruto in the chest, right over his heart.

Yuyiko screamed, turning white.

She backed up from the scene. Sasuke standing over Naruto's corpse, his pale hands stained with blood.

He looked up into his sister's eyes, pure hatred and malice in his.

"Whores never get second chances. Die."

Sasuke extended his palm out to her and delivered an extra potent blast of chakra towards her, sending her through the glass window behind her and hurling her down thirteen floors.

* * *

**Thank you fans for supporting me, for this is the last chapter of _Angel's Redemption_. _Angel's Rising_ will be premiring soon so I hope you will join me there. Anyone can comment now so if you have anything to say, flames or otherwise, just do it. Arigato!**


End file.
